


Сувениры

by Basket_of_Fake_Fruit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit/pseuds/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit
Summary: Гошики любил маленькие напоминания о приятных вещах и событиях.





	Сувениры

Всем было бы проще, мысленно посетовал Гошики, если бы Хината тогда поцеловал его нормально, в губы. Но, отчаянно и бесповоротно признавшись, Хината в последний момент застеснялся и поцеловал Гошики чуть выше уголка рта. И Гошики даже не собирался вспоминать последовавший сумбур, бесчисленные догонялки и тщетные попытки нормально выяснить отношения, которые сделали их выпускной год таким насыщенным, суматошным и полным беспочвенных переживаний.

К счастью, все, что Гошики тогда считал незабываемым, милосердно стерлось из памяти, хотя на то чтобы определиться с чувствами, у них с Хинатой ушел весь учебный год. Решиться на такую связь Гошики было непросто. А вот решиться на свой первый пирсинг — трех дней хватило. Или двух?

Гошики прикоснулся к черному шарику над губой. Вслух сказать об этом было нелепо, совершенно невозможно, но даже сейчас изменилось немногое: он все так же ощущал то, самое первое, прикосновение губ Хинаты, словно раз и навсегда оставленное на коже клеймо.

С другой стороны, почему нет? Хината это ощущение обновлял регулярно.

Скольких нервов ему стоил этот прокол! А потом до самого выпуска — пластырь или маскирующий лабрет и попытки встать к тренерам другим боком. Не говоря уже о бритье.

И всего этого, конечно, не было бы, поцелуй Хината его тогда просто в губы. Поцелуй в губы — это очень просто, по большому счету. Всего этого, наверное, не было бы, и если бы Гошики заранее знал, что именно скажет Хината, разглядев шарик над губой. «Ого! — сказал Хината, каким-то чудом даже через полгода поняв, почему он там оказался. — Ты только смотри, не сделай себе татуировку с моим именем, мало ли что».

Именно из-за этого, кстати, им для примирения и потребовались оставшиеся месяцы. А на их последних отборочных они вышли друг против друга такие осатаневшие и не видящие ничего вокруг, что в Токио в итоге поехали Сейджо.

Татуировку с именем Хинаты Гошики, конечно, делать не собирался. Он недовольно поморщился, потерев левое запястье. Там, с внутренней стороны, он набил маленькое солнышко, которое легко закрывалось манжетой рубашки или ремешком часов. Точнее, волейбольный мяч, с лучами, как у солнышка. Пошло, глупо, сопливо, безвкусно. Давно уже, на их пять лет вместе. Еще тогда Гошики раздирали противоречивые чувства: сделать татуировку, говорящую об их связи, он глупым не считал — даже если бы все закончилось, Хината был слишком значительной частью юности Гошики. Но то, что он решился именно на такое безобразие…

Когда они лежали вдвоем, неважно, во время прелюдии к близости или просто засыпая, Хината мог долгие минуты кончиками пальцев поглаживать слегка выпуклые линии. Или где-то на публике незаметно взять Гошики за руку и, едва доставая, пытаться подцепить край рукава большим пальцем, чтобы дотронуться до метки.

Гошики полагал, что это отдавало нарциссизмом, но почву для этого он подготовил сам, так что молчал. И, увы, краснел. А когда он краснел, то в первую очередь это отражалось на ушах. Гошики вспыхивал так, что даже серьги по краям ушных раковин становились теплее. Даже в темноте спальни, смеялся Хината, он мог на ощупь определить его степень смущения — и сжимал между ладонями горячие щеки Гошики, чтобы быстро поцеловать его в кончик носа.

Уши были самым больным вопросом, размышлял Гошики. Прокол в брови (был у Хинаты любимый маршрут, следуя которому он проводил губами дорожку от ключицы до виска, и который заставил Гошики отметить финишную точку у самого кончика правой брови) замаскировать при желании было несложно. В принципе, достаточно было косой челки, как на последнем курсе университета. Тогда он от нее избавился, потому что ему надоело закалывать волосы во время игры, но теперь — теперь можно было всё.

«Всё» было понятием широким. Гошики и сам еще не знал, на что ему стоило решиться после окончания спортивной карьеры. Тренерская работа? Спортивное администрирование? Активнее участвовать в управлении тем кафе, в которое он вложился пару лет назад, планируя свое будущее? Гошики провел ладонями по своим «пожеванным», как выражалась его бабка, ушам. Кольца Гошики недолюбливал, поэтому и края ушных раковин, и мочки, и трагусы украшали черные матовые лабреты. Конечно, настоятельной необходимости избавляться от них не было, но (тут Гошики вспомнил школьного тренера Хинаты) постоянно менять декоративные лабреты на маскировочные ему тоже не хотелось.

Да, уши были самым больным вопросом, но одновременно и тем, на котором не стоило сосредотачиваться, когда он был дома один. К сожалению, Гошики сам стал себе врагом. У него были отличная память и прекрасное воображение, а Хината любил его уши — про себя Гошики не без самодовольства выделил «любил» жирным, курсивом и подчеркиванием.

Гошики сцепил руки в замок у себя на загривке и в задумчивости посмотрел в зеркало. Полотенце, которым он обмотал себе бедра после душа, выразительно топорщилось, и нужно было определиться с дальнейшими действиями — или бездействием.

— Красивый, — ухмыльнулся Хината из дверного проема. Как такой шумный человек ухитрялся регулярно подкрадываться к нему, Гошики не знал. Но был уверен, что это не случайные совпадения. Но вообще именно сейчас его появление было очень кстати.

— Вообще убрать? Какие-то оставить? — без лишних предисловий поинтересовался Гошики, по очереди касаясь каждого металлического шарика по краю левого уха.

— Все оставить в покое, — возмутился Хината, подходя к Гошики и рассматривая его отражение.

— Уже как-то не по возрасту, — без особой грусти вздохнул Гошики.

— Пф-ф-ф, — слегка толкнул его плечом Хината. — Лишать себя такого развлечения, чтобы что? Добиться одобрения — чьего, кстати? Родителей? Знакомых? Продавщицы в мини-маркете?

— У-у-у, — тихо рассмеялся Гошики. — Даже с отцом легче поладить, чем с ней. Я недавно хлопья всухомятку ел, лишь бы не идти за молоком.

— Я уже помню ее график, — согласился Хината. — Стараюсь заходить туда, когда тот пацан на кассе сидит.

На секунду повисло молчание.

— Я думал, может, сделать какой-то… менее заметный пирсинг, — опять (да что же такое!) слегка краснея, заметил Гошики.

Хината заинтересованно поднял бровь.

— Хм? — не отрывая глаз от зеркала, он легко провел по груди Гошики, выразительно зацепив ногтем твердый сосок.

Не найдя в себе силы вслух обсуждать этот вопрос, Гошики пожал плечами — «возможно».

— Хех, — к счастью, Хината явно не собирался утруждать его диалогом, просто проводя ладонью ниже, к пупку.

«Нет уж», — активно помотал головой Гошики и даже показал язык. Еще чего не хватало!

С языком он поступил крайне неосмотрительно, потому что следующим движением пальцы Хинаты скользнули ему в рот. И, серьезно, Гошики думал о проколотом языке еще со школы. Но как он мог решиться на такое, если у него подгибались колени уже сейчас, когда Хината пальцами ласкал его язык и нёбо — и без всякого пирсинга. Хината упорно смотрел на отражение, в котором Гошики, тяжело выдыхая вокруг его пальцев, пытался кончиком языка подобрать струйку слюны, которая норовила скатиться по подбородку. Румянец Гошики расползся уже до груди. Гошики закрыл глаза, и, разумеется, стало только хуже.

— Ляг, Цутому, — попросил Хината, подпихивая Гошики к кровати. — А тут? Или чересчур?

Жизнь с Хинатой была недюжинным испытанием, подумал Гошики, открывая глаза и изучая потолок. Вероятно, за проведенные вместе годы Гошики должен был привыкнуть к откровенности при обсуждении вопросов сексуального характера. Они уже давно не стеснялись друг друга.

Теоретически.

Но найти слова, чтобы поговорить о возможном пирсинге члена, Гошики, хоть убей, не мог.

— Чересчур, — уже более утвердительно предположил Хината.

— Угу, — наконец выдавил из себя Гошики и стремительно перечислил: — Инфекции, рвущиеся презервативы, писать сидя, можно пораниться во время секса…

— Не, нафиг надо, — согласился Хината. — Я люблю, когда ты меня трахаешь без презерватива.

— Я ненавижу, когда ты в меня кончаешь, — с чувством сообщил Гошики.

— Ты мне это каждый раз говоришь, — закатил глаза Хината. — Да, помню — липко и обязательно нужно идти мыть зад, а ты любишь сразу спать.

Ну, может, они и могут откровенно говорить на такие темы, воодушевился Гошики. Причем настолько, что продолжил:

— А вот сразу за яичками…

— А-га, — кивнул Хината, разводя Гошики ноги и наклоняясь. — Вот тут?

— Умх, — подтвердил Гошики, откидываясь на покрывало.

— М-м-м? — уточнил Хината, не отрывая языка от промежности Гошики.

— Нет, сначала было лучше, — едва шевеля губами, прошептал Гошики, впутываясь пальцами в неизменные вихры Хинаты.

Хината еще некоторое время посвятил тому чтобы наметить место будущего пирсинга, пока уже изнывающий от желания чего-то большего Гошики не потянул его за волосы выше. Там действия Хинаты стали уж совсем отработанными до автоматизма — а потому чрезвычайно эффективными. Минули те времена, когда Хината во время минета мог предложить разве что свой энтузиазм — теперь ему приходилось прилагать усилия не для того, чтобы заставить Гошики кончить, а для того, чтобы это не произошло слишком быстро.

А ему говорили, что это были просто эксперименты, внутренне возмутился Гошики (и далеко не в первый раз). Период, который они с Хинатой оба перерастут! Если бы они пошли на поводу у всех этих умников, их отношения закончились бы еще до того, как они вообще поняли, что им по-настоящему нравится. Господи, какой у них в начале был плохой секс! Нет, он им нравился уже тогда, но сейчас Гошики было с чем сравнивать.

На этой во всех отношениях приятной мысли он кончил. Хината посмотрел на него снизу вверх, соскользнул ртом с члена и потерся лицом о пах Гошики. Отвратительно, удовлетворенно подумал Гошики, стирая с щеки Хинаты влажный след. В ответ на это Хината, который был, по мнению Гошики, начисто лишен брезгливости и чувства меры, поймал его за руку и начал облизывать палец за пальцем.

Гошики зажмурился, сосредоточившись на том, как язык Хинаты щекотал чувствительные местечки между его пальцами, и растекаясь от удовольствия. Нет, серьезно: это стоило того, чтобы оставить после себя какое-то напоминание. Пусть даже черный лак для ногтей и был ему еще больше не по возрасту, чем проколотые уши.


End file.
